


Back in 15

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Wedding days could be considered one of the top best days to many people, if notthebest. But that didn’t mean it couldn’t also be one of the most exhausting. Akashi was starting to learn that true fact.





	Back in 15

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by awesome person [ColorfulTynCan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulTynCan/pseuds/ColorfulTynCan). Follow him on tumblr @[robogill](http://robogill.tumblr.com/). He's top reason why I'm getting this out.
> 
> So, I went to three weddings this summer and it got me in cutesy loveydovey mood and I had no one to really vent to and this happened. That's it. **I'm still on hiatus** (if anyone cares; for those who don't follow me on tumblr, I made a post). I was really teetering on whether to post or not, so I'm jumping the gun before I change my mind. Confidence still shot dead.
> 
> Anyways, um... okay. Hope it's nice =u=

Wedding days could be considered one of the top best days to many people, if not _the_ best. But that didn’t mean it couldn’t also be one of the most exhausting. Akashi was starting to learn that true fact.

It wasn’t even the wedding ceremony that was exhausting. He had a very nice and small ceremony with close friends and the little immediate family he had along with Nijimura’s share of close friends and family. There were definitely more guests there from Nijimura’s side. Even so, it was still small.

That couldn’t be said about the wedding reception though.

The wedding reception was… to say the very least, pretty big. Sure, the numbers grew when Akashi and Nijimura invited their more distant friends and relatives. It was reasonable and so would the numbers be. If only that were the case.

Weddings aren’t only for the happy couple. They’re also for the happy couple’s parents.

Nijimura’s parents’ guest list was reasonable for a normal wedding. Akashi’s father’s guest list was not.

Akashi smiled and thanked another unfamiliar face for coming to the reception. He swore half the people there were colleagues of his father: top employees, business partners, shareholders, the whole lot. And each of those colleagues had families and plus-ones as well. Though, Akashi couldn’t blame all his exhaustion from unfamiliar faces on his father. He did approve the list. But he still placed some of the blame on his father.

Akashi finally started to head back to the head table. Or tried to. He only managed three steps before another one of his father’s colleagues came up to him.

“Seijuurou-kun! Congratulations!”

Akashi put up another friendly smile, but oh gosh which one was this man again? “Thank you. Shuuzou and I are glad you could find time to celebrate with us.”

Akashi had been faking it a whole lot before and he’d keep faking it.

The man let out a hardy laugh. “It’s hard to believe that diligent young boy always beside Akashi-san grew up and became a groom. Why, I still remember that time you caught some miscalculations in our project that could’ve made things very bad for us. You were, what, 7? 8?”

“It’s hard to say.” Especially since Akashi didn’t know which time he had done that as a child the man was referring to.

The man laughed again. “Yes, it was at least 15 years ago.”

The man began going on and on about different things to Akashi. All Akashi did was smile and nod. Occasionally he’d give a response to something, but that still didn’t happen much. It was the same with all the business people. At least it made it easier for Akashi to fake it.

“Really, you two should join us some time!”

“Thank you for your offer, but I’m afraid we’ll have to pass. Shuuzou isn’t great with boats.”

And speaking of.

“Hey, Sei,” Nijimura greeted, appearing beside Akashi. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

The man let out a laugh once more. He was a very high-spirited man. “Not at all, son. Congratulations! You have yourself a very reliable young man. You are a very, very lucky man.”

“Yes, I am. Thank you very much, sir. I’m sorry, I haven’t caught your name.”

“No problem, son. Takenaka Arata from Takenaka industries.”

Takenaka. Finally, Akashi got a name.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Takenaka-san.”

Nijimura could be just as good a fake as Akashi.

Nijimura turned his attention to Akashi. “Hey, Sei, there’s a couple who were talking about how they wanted to congratulate you and all before they leave. Something came up and they have to go early. I’m not sure the details.”

“Oh. I suppose I could catch them before they go. See them out?” Akashi suggested.

“Yep, that’s exactly what I was thinking,” Nijimura agreed. “They, like, just got up to leave, so you can probably catch them waiting outside for their car.”

Akashi nodded. He then turned back to Takenaka. “I’m sorry. I need to excuse myself.”

“Not at all, son!” Takenaka kindly said.

Nijimura then took the man’s attention. “Yeah, it’s a real pleasure talking to you, sir. So, what exactly is your industry about?” He began leading Takenaka away, allowing Akashi to slip out.

On his way out, Akashi was stopped multiple times. However, he couldn’t stop and make small talk. He explained how he had to see some people off each time and each time he was calmly let go. When Akashi finally made it outside, he found himself alone.

Akashi took a few more steps out the building, hearing the door close behind him. The loud music that played was then heavily muffled and pretty much silent. It was nice, but Akashi did still miss the couple.

Akashi sighed. He felt bad for not thanking the couple for their appearance, whoever they were. If Nijimura couldn’t give a name before, then they were probably another one of his father’s acquaintances. A pair of faces Akashi didn’t know. And there were still many more inside the building behind him.

As Akashi was about to head back inside, he heard the door open and the loud music spilling out. It was for just a moment until the door shut and silence filled the air. Akashi turned to see who it was that came out, surprised to see his newly wedded spouse.

Nijimura trotted over to Akashi, taking his hand into his. He then sped around the building corner, taking Akashi with him.

“Shuuzou,” Akashi called, confused. “What are you doing?”

Nijimura slowed to a stop. “It looked like you needed a break.”

Akashi was even more puzzled. Nijimura laughed at the expression he made.

“There wasn’t a couple, Sei,” Nijimura admitted.

“What do you mean there wasn’t a couple?” Akashi asked. “Shuuzou, what’s going on?”

“Like I said, you needed a break,” Nijimura answered with a slight smug look on his face. “We’re married, Sei. You don’t think I can’t tell when you need to step out? And I know full well you wouldn’t be letting yourself take a breather.”

Akashi’s look of confusion melted away. A soft smile took its place as Akashi stepped forward, resting his head against Nijimura’s shoulder. “Really now? Starting a marriage with a lie?”

“Oh, ha ha,” Nijimura mock laughed, feeling Akashi shake a bit with his own laughter. He then led Akashi towards the back of the building.

The two of them headed to the corner, a blind spot from the windows, yet still gave a clear view of the scenery. They sat side by side, backs against the wall. Akashi rested his head on Nijimura’s shoulder once more. His eyes closed as he took in a deep breath. The silence was wonderful, the ocean breeze refreshing, and the one he loved most was by his side.

“Thank you,” Akashi said.

Nijimura gave Akashi a loving kiss on the head before resting his own against it. “Of course. It’s what I’m here for.”

It may have been one of their most exhausting days, but it will still be one of their best.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Back inside was a mini meltdown at the head table curtesy of one mom friend about the missing newlyweds and a little sign at their spots.

 

 

‘ _On break. Back in 15 minutes._

 _~Seijuurou + Shuuzou_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by how much fucking work weddings are and how I'm prob gonna need loooooots of mental breaks if I ever get married.


End file.
